Flowers for Sesshomaru
by Gabriella100
Summary: The relationship between Sesshomaru and Rin is developing into something more...
1. My Lord Sesshomaru

Flowers for Sesshomaru

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, we would get a lot more Inu/Kag action! Sadly, I don't.

Here is a more detailed summary.

Sesshomaru has raised Rin since she was about six years old. After he brought her back to life using his Tenseiga she followed him and has traveled with him ever since. Although Sesshomaru says he hates humans, he seems to have a special place in his heart for Rin. Now that Rin is older, her feelings for Sesshomaru are changing. Does he feel the same way?

Author's Note: Sorry if my chapters are short...I'll work on that. Just to let everyone know, I'm probably going to update daily... at least until school starts :(

Now you can read the story:)

Chapter 1: My Lord Sesshomaru

_"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin called. "Lord Sesshomaru...where are you?Lord Sesshomaru!" "Rin" a gentle voice from behind her said."We are leaving now."_

_"Oh yes my Lord!" Rin said happily. She picked up Ahun's bridle and followed her lord, skipping happilt in the warm afternoon sun._

Sixteen years old Rin sat by the stream, remembering longingly how simple everything was when she was young. Traveling with her lord had been so easy then. Now, things were different.

Rin had grown from a cute, playful child into an attractive young woman. Her appearance had refined as she grew, becoming quite beautiful.

Her black hair was soft and smooth, her complexion perfect and her skin beautiful. It was her eyes though, that drew attention to her. Eyes so dark they seemed almost black, eyes that sparkled when the light of the sun or the moon touched them. Her lips were soft and full and her face a lovely shape.

Rin's body had also matured into a young woman's, thin, yet curved in all the right places. She had grown up quite splendidly.

Her lord, Rin reflected, had not changed at all. Sesshomaru was tall, slim and toned. His hair was still white and his face, Rin giggled, his face was as calm and expressionless as ever. But Rin was had begun to notice other things about her lord Sesshomaru's face. It was...handsome. It scared Rin a bit the way she felt, but she couldn't help feeling it.

"Rin!" Jaken yelled. "Hurry it up!" Rin rolled her eyes but started to walk back to where she had left Jaken and Ahun when she went to wash. "Lord Sesshomaru returns today" Jaken informed her. "I know that" Rin said. She was getting tired of Jaken always trying to order her around when Lord Sesshomaru was away. She forgot, however, all her anger when she spotted him, approaching their small camp. Rin quickly grabbed the large bouquet of flowers she had picked for him and ran to meet her Lord Sesshomaru.


	2. Please My Lord

Flowers for Sesshomaru

Author's Note: Hey! I hope everybody liked the first chapter. This is going to be a great Sessy/Rin fic. There will be lots of fluff...I promise:)

Just so you know.. I love reviews.. (hint hint..)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I love it!

Please my Lord

Chapter 2

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called happily. She handed him him the flowers nervously. "Hello Rin" Sesshomaru said as he accepted her gift. Rin smiled, ecstatic he had wanted the flowers and simply pleased her lord had returned.

Later that evening, Sesshomaru went to the nearby hotspring to bathe and relax. He sighed as he lowered his body into the steaming water. He had been very happy to see Rin when he came back today. He worried about her more, now that she was so attractive. Rape was not uncommon. It pleased him that she had grown so beautiful, simply being near her was had become a pleasure for him. He often wondered why he felt this way, she was a mere human girl. But Sesshomaru was tired of letting that bother him. Rin, was simply Rin. He had saved her regardless of her pathetic humanity. Perhaps he was ready to acknowledge a possible attraction to her, and perhaps even to act on it.

The fire was beginning to die slowly. Rin lay, pretending to sleep, watching the light dance in her lord's golden eyes. Jaken lay fast asleep, snoring loudly.

"Rin"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Are you cold?"

" A bit my lord"

" Come here."

Rin got up slowly and walked over to Sesshomaru. He motioned for her to sit down and she did. Sesshomaru wrapped his fur around her. Rin leaned into the warmth of his chest and shut her eyes. Sesshomaru smiled to himself as he watched her sleep.

She felt so good in his arms. He slowly closed his eyes, listening to the soothing sound of her deep, even breathing and let sleep come to him.


	3. is a powerful thing

Flowers for Sesshomaru

Rin woke to the sun streaming down into her face. She blinked in the sudden liht and turned her face into Lord Sesshomaru's fur to block out the annoying light. As she realized what she was turning her face into she gasped and sat up quickly, coming face-to-face with Sesshomaru.

"Good morning Rin" he said, laughing at her suprise. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin gasped as she remembered the night's events. Had she really spent the night in his arms? "Go and get ready" he said camly. "We are leaving soon."

"Yes my Lord" Rin said as she hurried off to the hotsprings, her mind racing.

Sesshomaru watched as Rin hurried away and wondered what she was thinking. She had looked so peaceful and beautiful as she slept. He smiled a rare smile at the memory.

Much later that day, the four travellers stoped to make camp for the night. "We will reach my castle tomorrow" Sesshomaru said. Rin smiled in anticipation. Her lord's castle was a very nice place.

After her dinner of fish and fruit, Rin sat with her back against Ahun, staring up at the night sky.

She did not know how long she had been staring at it when Sesshomaru's question brought her out of her daze.

"What are you staring at Rin?" Rin looked down quickly, a flush climbing her cheeks. "The sky is very beautiful tonight my Lord" Sesshomaru looked up carelessly and brought his gaze back to her quickly. "Yes it is Rin" he said gently.

They held each others gaze for a long moment before Rin lowered her head once again, slightly embarrased. When she looked up again, Sesshomaru was still looking at her, an unreadable expression on his face. "Come here..."

Rin stood and walked to where he sat looking at her and waiting. "What is it that you want Rin?" "Lord Sesshomaru..." she whispered questioningly. Rin gasped slightly as Sesshomaru's lips touched hers. She stiffened then relaxed into his kiss. His arms encircled her small waist and he deepened their kiss.

After a moment they broke away, needing air. Rin looked at him, her eyes filled with questions. " My lord...?" her voice trailed off uncertaintly.

Author's Note: I hope this is a little longer... Here's a cliffhanger for you... :)


	4. This is What I Want

Author's Note: People actually like my fic! I'm so happy : )

This is What I Want

(Chapter 4)

Sesshomaru held Rin's gaze for a moment before turning away abruptly, leaving her sitting on the hard, cold ground. Why had he done that? Whay had he kissed her? He had prctically raised Rin! Granted, he had made sure there was distance between but still, he had watched her grow up!

He should not, he thought, have any desire to kiss Rin at all. She was practically still a child.

He got up quickly, knowing he had to get away, to think things through. He needed to decide what to do, where to go from here.

Rin watched her Lord walk quickly away into the trees. She stared at his back for a long moment in silence. Suddenly, she felt something wet run down her cheek. She reached her hand up in disbelief and realized she was crying.

A sob burst from her throat and the tears began to pour. she slowly lay down as the sobs ripped through her shaking body, thoughts racing through her mind. Had she done something wrong? Was her lord angry? Rin did not know, all she could feel was this unbearable sorrow, like her heart had been wrenched from her body. She lay and cried until the relief of sleep claimed her.

Sesshomaru desperatly needed something to get his mind off Rin. Perhaps he should pay a visit to his dear half-breed brother? Focusing on taking the tetsusaiga would help him clear his mind...

Author's Note: How can Sesshomaru hurt Rin like that? sigh Sorry if this is short wince

Bye : )


	5. Remember This?

Author's Note: here's your next chapter: )

Remember This?

(Chapter 5)

Inuyasha and company lay asleep, their fire burning low. Sesshomaru stood watching them silently. He had only stood there a few moments before Inuyasha began to stir, his nose twitching as it found Sesshomaru's scent.

"Sesshomaru!" he growled "What do you want?"

"I have come for the fang." Sesshomaru said. What else would he be there for?

By now, the rest of the group had woken up and were ready for a battle. Sesshomaru didn't waste any more time. He moved toward Inuyasha.

"Don't you ever get tired of this Sesshomaru? Windscar!" Inuyasha yelled as he found the scar of the wind and directed it toward his elder half-brother.

"Why would I ever get tired of taking what is mine?" Sesshomaru asked, laughing. "Battling you is amusing." He dodged Inuyasha's attack and then came down on him from above and swiped across his face with his venom claws. Inuyasha yelled in a mixture of suprise and pain, his body flying backwards.

Sesshomaru waited while Inuyasha found his footing, then drew his Tokijin.

The battle that followed was difficult but it took Sesshomaru's mind off Rin. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru had to admit, was now quite powerful. He was a better opponent.

Even still, Sesshomaru was having very little trouble parrying the Tetsusaiga with the Tokijin and he was beginning to get careless, simply from boredom.

"Kagome, fire your arrow at me!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru was beating him back way to easily. Maybe the strategy that had defeaated Menomaru might work

Kagome understood what Inuyasha was planning to do. "OK" she said. After a minute of careful aiming she let it fly.

"Backlash wave!" Inuyasha yelled as he relayed his attack off Kagome's arrow. The two combined and flew towards Sesshomaru.

What was this? Sesshomaru had never seen Inuyasha do anything like this before... SLAM! The powerful combination of the arrow and the Tetsusaiga hit him full force. He could do nothing. Sesshomaru used the last of his power to get away, then collapsed.

He had no idea where he was. His last thought before he lost consciousness was, Rin.

Author's Note: What's the point of having a story with Sessy in it without having a Sess/Inu battle? I hope poor Sessy is okay...

Thanks for all the reviews: )


	6. I Have Been Here Before

Flower's for Sesshomaru

Author's Note: I finally have some time to respond to some reviews : )

Freaky Kazer: Wow! a review for every chapter! Thanks so much! Your constructive critisisms are really helpful.

In response to the short chapters thing (this is for everyone), I'm sorry. I know my chapters are kind of short... (okay, really short haha) but thats just the way I am writing this story. I've already got my story written out on paper, it seems like more when I write it by hand.

I guess this is just going to be a short chapter fic :( I hope everyone will keep reading anyway : )

hotaru4sesshomaru4ever: Me too : )

Princess of Stars: I wonder what she will do... I was pretty happy Inuyasha won too : )

INU ROCKS MY WORLD!

IYGU: What does your name stand for? Thanks for reviewing : )

little-arty: Thank you! Your analogy isn't all that strange...

To all the other reviewers: THANKS!

Story time!

I Have Been Here Before

(Chapter 6)

Rin woke at the morning's first light, her body aching from sleeping on the hard ground. She lifted her head and rubbed her eyes, trying to escape from sleep's grasp.

She sat up and looked around. Where was her lord? Rin crawled over and shook Jaken awake.

"Where is Lord Sesshomaru?"

Jaken sat up yawning. " What was that Rin?" he asked dazed. " Where is Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin repeated.

"How am I to know?" Jaken asked, annoyed that Rin had woken him. Rin sighed and sat down. Jaken was right. Her lord did sometimes leave them for a while. This time was different though. Rin felt as though it was her fault Seshomaru had left. Where was he? Was he okay? "I'm sure he will return soon" Jaken said. " We will just wait for him here."

Sesshomaru drifted in and out of consciousness, his thoughts hazy. He could only remember feeling this much physical pain once before in his life - the time he had met Rin. She had helped him and caught his attention and he had saved her. Where was Rin now he wondered? Would she find him in time?

Two days and two nights passed. Sesshomaru lay, unable to move, wondering what would hapen to him.

Rin went through the routines of her life in a daze, unable to think of anything but Sesshomaru. Things continued this way until Rin couldn't take it any longer. " We have to go and find him Jaken" she said. "What if he's hurt?"

Jaken had to admit he was a little bit worried himself. Since when did Sesshomaru do anything without telling him first (an:uhhh) "Okay" he said finally "We'll look."

So Rin, Ahun and Jaken set out to search, to find their Lord Sesshomaru. After all, where would they be without him?


	7. Where They First Met

Flower's for Sesshomaru

Author's Note: Okay, now the fluff really starts!

Where they first met

(chapter 7)

Rin walked alone through the woods, looking for Sesshomaru. she knew there probably wasn't a lot of point to searching like this, her lord could be anywhere. Still, they had to look.

The group had split up earlier, so that they could cover more ground. Jaken had taken Ahun with him. Rin didn't mind being alone, except now there was no one to distract her from her thoughts. She was so worried.What if her lord was hurt? It was her fault he had left wasn't it? She could never forgive herself if anything had happened. But Lord Sesshomaru was a powerful demon, she thought. What could possibly have happened to him. Rin was sure she was just over-reacting.

It was then that Rin realized where she was. This was the place where she had first met Sesshomaru. She paused for a moment and sighed. Her lord Sesshomaru... Rin began to cry softly. She loved her lord... wait a minute, what! She loved her lord?

Rin began to cry harder. She guessed she did love Sesshomaru. But had she now lost him? Rin was so confused. She wiped away her tears and continued walking. Suddenly, the thick trees just seemed to give away and opened into a large clearing. There he was, laying on the ground looking just as he had when she first saw him. His eyes were shut and he looked peaceful, Rin decided. Almost too peaceful.

"Lord Sesshomaru..." Rin said softly. She walked over and sat beside him quietly. Without thinking about what she was doing, Rin lifted her hand and slowly stroked her lord's smooth cheek. Golden eyes opened and looked into hers.

Rin felt her eyes fill with familiar tears. "My lord..." she choked out. Sesshomaru brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes. "Rin" he said gently. "Yes my lord?"

Sesshomaru just shook his head and closed his eyes. He pulled Rin into his arms and held her, breathing in her sweet scent. A tear ran down his cheek.

Author's Note: Awww. We're almost there..


	8. Love

Flower's for Sesshomaru

Author's Note:I'm SUPER happy! 61 reviews! Love and thanks: )

Sadly, this is going to be the last chapter :( I hope you all loved it!

Sesshomaru...crying?

(Chapter 8)

Sesshomaru could not believe he was crying. He never cried, much less when there were people around. Crying - and all other emotion was a sign of weakness. But now he was crying, because of a mere human girl.

He sat himelf up slowly, bringing Rin with him. "My lord, you shouldn't move.." He tilted her chin up so that he could look into her eyes. They were so dark, so unsure and yet.. so beautiful.

He knew now why he had saved her, why he was crying and why she attracted him so much. Sesshomaru took a deep breathe and said what he now knew to be true "I love you Rin."

Rin gasped in shock. He loved her! Her, Rin? But he had left! It wasn't possible!

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she managed to get out. It was more than she could ever have dreamed, better than she had ever imagined it would be. She stared at her lord's face, looking for some way to tell him how she felt but could not find one. All the feelings inside her were bubbling up, choking her. She did not think she could trust her voice. Finally she decided there was only one way to show him how his long-awaited words made her feel. She reached up slowly and kissed him softly on the lips.

Sesshomaru had waited patiently for Rin to say something, the look on her face was enough to tell him she felt the same way. He was ecstatic when she kissed him and immediatly deepened their kiss. After several minutes they broke away, both smiling.

"I love you to" Rin said softly. Sesshomaru smiled.

They both knew now why they had met, why Sesshomaru had saved Rin and why she had stayed with him. It was because of this. Because fate had know they would one day have a chance to experience the greatest love either of them would ever know.

The great demon lord Sesshomaru and the little human girl Rin had found each other... and, perhaps in the most unlikely of places, love.

Author's Note: So there it is.. the end of my 1st fanfic ever :(

I hope you all had fun reading it. Now to get started on my next one: Love.. changes everything.

I promise it has LONGER CHAPTERS (haha)! I hope I'll see your work and such sometime.

Big thanks and loads of hugs to my first reviewer ever (!): Tori Hato! Also to: Freaky Kazer ( who gave me an amazing review for every chapter!), Priestess-Tashio, Princess of Stars, Violet Poter,hotaru4sesshomaru4ever, little-arty and everyone else who read or reviewed! (Can't name you all.. 61 reviews!)

Before you go..

Fics you have to read:

True Companion by Sessy-sama Slightly graphic cough for older readers ; )

This is my very favorite Seshomaru/Rin fic!

Demon Sex Education by Flaming Duck It's crazy fun and full of hilariosity! (and some Rin/Sessy in a funny way)

Love.. changes everything by Gabriella100 (me!) Not Rin and Sesshomaru, this one is for Inuyasha and Kagome lovers! Longer chapters are a perk (haha) Full of good fluff and will have some Mir/San and be a lot longer. Maybe you'll come review me for this one.. (hint hint)

Anyways, keep reading (and reviewing!) and have a nice day : )


End file.
